


A Christmas Gifts From Yours Truely

by casaverage



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: CHRISTMAS TIME (and Hanukkah for jer), Domestic Fluff, Filipino/Ecuadorian!Michael, Fluff, Jewish!Jeremy, M/M, QUICK KISS SCENE BECAUSE JER LOVE THE SMOOCHES, and he wears the fuck outa those clothes, god michaels a good boyfren, jeremy secretly loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casaverage/pseuds/casaverage
Summary: in which michael gives jeremy a box of his old clothes so jeremy wont steal his anymore





	A Christmas Gifts From Yours Truely

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love my boyfreinds and i love their love for eachother. 
> 
> this is something i whipped up v quick, enjoy.

Jeremy sat down in front of Michael, his sigh heavy, as it grabbed the taller boys attention. "Oh, you don't want your present now?" Michael teased, holding onto the medium sized box that was wrapped in Hanukkah themed wrapping paper— a choice Michael was very proud of. 

"N-No, i love your presents! I just want to know why you woke me up at 6am for this." "Christmas tradition, get use to it." Michael replied with a cheeky grin, holding out the present to Jeremy, who took it with a scoff. "Aren't you worried about your whole family meeting me? A gay jewish boy—w-who looks like a twig—walking into a filipino household wont be a problem?" Jeremy continued the conversation as he gingerly unwrapped the gift, looking up for a split second to see the warm smile that was plastered on his boyfriends. 

"Actually my family is half filipino, and they wouldn't give too shits— the only one i would worry about is my tiya on my mothers side, but she normally doesn't fly in from New York." Michael watched Jeremy hum in response as he unwrapped the gift, and he couldn't help but hold his breath as cardboard was seen. 

Jeremy tossed the paper to his side and ripped open the tapped flaps with a grunt. "Look at my strong boy, tearing shit up." Michael cooed, laughing when Jer glared at him with a half-assed smile. "Hahaha—shut up." 

Jeremy finally opened the gift and looked inside, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. "W-Why are your clothes in here?" Michael shrugged and looked down at his feet sheepishly. "Well you always take my hoodie and sweatpants so i just assumed it would be a good idea to give you all my old shit. I-I know its probably dumb but i just thought if i gave you this then you would stop taking my stuff— N-Not that i hate it! I just—" Jeremy cut him off with a kiss, his long fingers pressing into his boyfriends cheeks. 

"I love it." Jer muttered between the kiss, knocking the gift away with his foot as he scooted closer. Michael gingerly grabs Jeremys sides and smiled, leaning forward to deepen the kiss before pulling away with a dopey grin. "Im glad you do." 

Jeremy blushed and looked down before turning to grab the gift he abandoned, setting it in his lap to investigate. He reached inside and pulled up the first thing; grey sweatpants with a weird stain around the crotch. Jeremy blushed harder and lowered it to face the taller boy with the biggest i-swear-to-god expression he could make. "Michael." "Yes Jer?" "I swear to god if this is a cum stain—" "NO! ITS RANCH I SWEAR!" Michael screamed, blushing as well as he yanked the pants away from Jeremys hands.

"Why would you give me ranch-stained sweatpants!?" Jeremy asked, throwing his hands up as Michael covered his face in embarrassment. "I don't know! Its the first thing i saw!" He attempted to explain, closing his eyes as he dropped his hands to his sides.

Jeremy laughed dropping his head slightly, the answer being something Michael would totally do. "Its okay babe. I can wash them..." He grinned and looked up before continuing to rummage through the gift. 

He pulled out a shirt next, the 'Made In China' text cracked and faded. "MICHAEL MELL!" He groaned, throwing his head into the shirt that was being clenched between his fists. "I thought it was funny!" Michael laughed in response, pulling the shirt from Jeremys hands. "You're not even from China! Half of your family is from the fucking Philippines! YOU WERE BORN IN NEW JERSEY!" Jeremy argued, Michael only giggling as he folded the shirt and placed it on top of the sweatpants.

Jeremy didn't even want to continue looking, scared to find another unknown-substance that wasn't ranch, but when he saw the eagerness in Michaels eyes, he said 'fuck it' and dove in head first— metaphorically of course. 

He pulled up another shirt, a plain white shirt, luckily. Jer let out a sigh of relieve and smiled at Michael as he bought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply. "Okay thats weird." Michael scrunched his nose and pretended to be disgusted, Jeremy only shrugging and tossing it at Michael's face. "I-I like your cologne s-shut up.." 

"I'll take note of that." Michael hummed, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend on the forehead, knowing there was one item left. He sat back and watched intently as Jeremy smiled and rummaged through the box, pausing as he looked up with a shocked expression. "You did not." "But i did." Michael grinned and chuckled as Jer pulled up a red hoodie with a single bisexual patch on the left side of the pocket. 

"I love it!" Jeremy eagerly stood up and took of his shirt, Michael blushing softy, as he was not expecting such a reaction from him, and watched him scramble to put on the sweater. 

It was a little baggy, but Jeremy didn't seem to care as he dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend happily. "Its so fucking soft i love you so much this is perfect." Michael was taken back by a large hug and he didn't have time to form a sentence, so he just wrapped his arms around Jer and hugged him back even tighter. "Im glad you like it babe." 

Jeremy pulled away and sat back down with a glow, his lips spreading into a large grin he couldn't wipe away. Michael loved it when he was happy 

"Hey, can you grab us two hot cocos as i throw this shit away?" Michael asked, leaning back with his arms behind him for balance. "Yes. Anything specific?" Jeremy asked, standing up quickly. "Nah, surprise me." 

Jeremy turned around and went to fetch the drinks, and Michael was glad he didn't hear the snort that slipped from his lips as he read 'Michael's Gay Jewish Boyfriend' printed perfectly on the back of the hoodie.


End file.
